Pleather On The Ceiling
by Roxius
Summary: Even assassins can fall in love during a mission. Especially the gay ones. 30 random sentences of Bad Girl X Holly Summers shoujo ai and yuri. I'm gonna try to make more NMH fics, too! Please R & R!


Title: Pleather On The Ceiling

Rating: T

Genre: Romance/General

Pairing: Bad Girl X Holly Summers; some mentioned Bad Girl X Silvia, too.

Summary: Even assassins can fall in love during a mission. Especially the gay ones. 30 random sentences of Bad Girl X Holly Summers shoujo ai and yuri. I'm gonna try to make more NMH fics, too! Please R & R!

A/N: The title is a combination of the two girls' theme songs: Bad Girl's theme is 'Pleather For Breakfast', and Holly's theme is 'Sun On The Ceiling'.

* * *

**1. Meet**

"Ah...hello. I'm Holly Summers." "You can call me Bad Girl." And with their introductions done, the two girls ran into the building to kill their assigned victim.

**2. Rape**

When she learned that all of Bad Girl's rage and hatred steamed from being raped repeatedly by both men and women in her childhood, it made Holly feel sympathy for the poor girl.

**3. Hair**

"You have nice long beautiful blonde hair..." "...and you have a greasy, dirt-ridden bowl cut!" "...Thanks?" "YOU'RE WELCOME!"

**4. Blood**

Bad Girl gently licked the blood trickling down the side of Holly's head, and found it surprisingly tasty.

**5. Smile**

Bad Girl would always blush and turn her head away whenever Holly flashed one of her cute smiles at her.

**6. Drink**

"You know...drinking too much is bad for you..."

**7. Leg**

Holly felt a little disturbed when she woke up one morning to find Bad Girl licking her prosthetic leg like it was a giant d...

**8. Sex**

Sex between them was difficult because Bad Girl was only skilled in S&M...which Holly wasn't into.

**9. Funny**

"Isn't it funny how the perverted girl who looks straight is a lesbian and her dyke-looking girlfriend is only bisexual?" "Not really..."

**10. Mad**

Normally, Holly wasn't one to get mad, but she once nearly blew up all of Santa Destroy when she saw a group of men hit on Bad Girl right in front of her.

**11. Kiss**

Bad Girl called it 'sucking face' while Holly called it 'Doing the thing that turns on a majority of the straight male population'.

**12. Out**

When the two woman finally came out of the closet about their relationship, Helter Skelter sighed, Shinobu blushed, Destroyman laughed, Speed Buster went into cardiac arrest, Harvey congratulated them, Death Metal fainted from blood loss, Letz Shake started shaking, Dark Star wrote about it in his blog, and Dr. Peace began working on his newest song.

**13. Cheat**

"You've...you've been cheating on me, haven't you? And with that Silvia Christel bitch of all people..."

**14. Sorry**

"Sorry...was that your head I just stepped on? Tee hee!" "...Be glad you're cute..."

**15. Dress**

Holly thought that Bad Girl's sadistic attitude and sweet lolita fashion sense made for quite a hilarious contradiction.

**16. Music**

"I BOUGHT YOU AN IPOD!" "...I don't listen to music..." "SHIT!"

**17. Song**

"La la la...Bad Girl and Holly Summers...fucking like rabbits...la la la..." Letz Shake's song was soon interrupted when he found himself bombarded by grenades (HA! GET IT?) and naked men in S&M gear.

**18. Moon**

The moon had already risen and gone down again by the time Bad Girl and Holly Summers finally finished having sex.

**19. Pink**

When Destroyman was found trying on one of Bad Girl's frilly pink dresses, Holly didn't even bother keeping her girlfriend from going psychotic on the poor sexually-confused guy.

**20. Date**

'I can't believe I'm actually going a date...with another woman!' Holly thought in amazement as she added the finishing touches to her dress.

**21. Death**

"Holly...my dear Holly...she's dead...?" Bad Girl stammered when Harvey brought her the dreadful news. Clenching her bat tightly, Bad Girl held back the tears as she whacked her S&M henchmen around even harder than usual.

**22. Soul**

"You know," Bad Girl whispered into Holly's ear one night, "I really love your soul..." Holly had no idea what the hell she meant, but she went along with it anyway.

**23. Friends**

"Maybe...maybe it would be best for the both of us if we just remained friends..." "Y-Yeah...I think you're right..." Then, they shared a goodbye kiss before going back to their rooms.

**24. Hope**

Holly had believed she and Bad Girl would always be together, but seeing Travis stand victorious before her crushed all of her dreams.

**25. Torn**

'Beer...or Holly? God, I just can't decide! Oh...why not just have them both? After all, I deserve it!'

**26. Teach**

Ever since Bad Grrl found out Holly couldn't read, she made it her goal to teach her, even if it meant wasting a lot of time that could have been spent having sex...

**27. Quit**

Bad Girl wanted to quit...she wanted to leave her past behind and run off with Holly and be together forever. But she couldn't...she still had one last job to do. They both did.

**28. God**

As he watched Bad Girl and Holly spend a loving moment together, Destroyman muttered, "There is no God..."

**29. Precious**

Despite everything Bad Girl did and said in the past, Holly still thought she was precious.

**30. Supernova**

"...What's a Supernova?" "...I'll tell you when you're older..." "WTF?"


End file.
